Paradoria
Paradoria is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Steve Samono and Gary Hall from a screenplay by Samono, John Hamburg, and Laurie Craig, and a story by Hall, Amy McNeill, Craig, and Michael Wildshill. The fourteenth feature film from Gingo Animation, the film stars the voices of Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Rob Riggle, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph, Patrick Stewart, Wendie Malick, Cheech Marin, and Tommy Chong. Set in a fictional world known as Paradoria, the film centers on a relationship between a young cap-wearing boy and an unlikely princess who want to see the outside world, but their home is attacked by ferocious monsters, who pursued them to a far away land; the couple must find a way to head back home and stop the monsters. Development of Paradoria began in 2008, when Wildshill conceived the original concepts of the film. He cited the video games Ico (2001) and Another World (1991) as his main inspirations. The title of the film, as well as its main setting, is named after a genus of tachinid flies in the family Tachinidae. In 2013, Samono was approached to direct the film. Some of the Gingo staff visited the Mediterranean Sea, Taghit, the Kananaskis Range, and southern Montana for inspiration. Paradoria was the first Gingo film to use the studio's new animation technology to produce its animated visuals and lighting. Paradoria premiered at the Brussels Animation Film Festival in Belgium on February 23, 2015, and was released in the United States on March 6, 2015 by Universal Pictures. It received acclaim from critics and audiences, who praised its voice acting, animation, story, humor, musical score, and direction. The film grossed over $717 million worldwide on a budget of $103 million, becoming the eighth highest-grossing film of 2015, the 25th highest-grossing animated film of all time, and the sixth highest-grossing film from Gingo Animation. It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney/Pixar's Inside Out. The film's success has since helped spawn an expanded franchise, including a television series on Netflix and a sequel scheduled for release on December 6, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Finn Wolfhard as Jamo, a kind but anxious 13-year-old boy. *AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena, the daughter of Queen Melly. *Rob Riggle as King Kakas, a gillman-like creature who overthrows Paradoria. *Bryan Cranston as Noalus, Jamo's father. *Jenny Slate as Verra, Jamo's mother. *Maya Rudolph as Queen Melly, Kenna's mother. *Patrick Stewart as King Clint, Kenna's father. *Wendie Malick as Maggie. *Cheech Marin and Tommy Chong as Vinnie and Winnie, Kaka's two dim-witted henchmen. *Chris Parnell as Eugene. *Steve Samono as Boppie. *Gary Hall as Neets. *David K. Thompson as Bob. *Craig Kellman as Creature #1. *Daniel Ross as Creature #2. *Laraine Newman as Canna. *Frank Welker as the lazy guy-eating plant. Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Bob Bergen *Jack Angel *Jim Cummings *Bill Farmer *Ava Acres *Jonathan Wildshill *Danny Mann *Jessica DiCicco *Lauren Tom *Eddie Deezen *Scott Menville *Jess Harnell *Gregg Berger *E.G. Daily *Bridget Hoffman *Kirk Baily *Henri Dosclz *Jess Riol *Susan Blu *Benjamin Diskin *Andrew Hall *Nolan North *Jan Rabson *Skye Wildshill *Willow Samono *Eric Bauza *Fred Tatasciore *Kath Soucie *Dawnn Lewis *Matthew Alexander Samono *Bryce Papenbrook *Grey DeLisle *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Jamie Simone *Roger Craig Smith *Sadie Samono *Chris Edgerly *Yuri Lowenthal *Tom F. Warner *John Cygan *Genesis Wildshill *Jim Ward *Amy McNeill *Kari Wahlgren *Tara Strong *Jason Marsden *Tress MacNeille Production Development The idea of the film was originally conceived by Michael Wildshill in 2008 while completing Woo La La. In March 2011, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced the film, as appropriately joked as the Untitled Michael Wildshill Project, which is not a sequel to Woo La La. A release date was not set at that time. In December 2012, Universal and Gingo announced that it would be titled Paradoria, with Wildshill directing from the screenplay by himself. The name "Paradoria" comes from a genus of tachinid flies in the family Tachinidae. In August 2013, it was announced that Wildshill would not direct the film over creative differences; he was replaced by Steve Samono, but Wildshill still remained as a co-director. During 2013 CinemaCon for Universal's slate of upcoming animated films from Gingo Animation and Illumination Entertainment, protagonist Jamo's last name was given as "Toulouse" (named after the capital of the French department of Haute-Garonne and of the region of Occitanie), but that name was not retained in the final film. Casting In December 2013, it was announced that Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Rob Riggle, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, and Maya Rudolph had joined the cast of the film. Patrick Stewart, Wendie Malick, Cheech Marin and Tommy Chong were added to the film's cast in August 2014. Animation Coming soon! Setting Coming soon! Soundtrack Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell composed the film's score. The official soundtrack for the film was released on March 6, 2015, by Back Lot Music. Release In December 2012, Universal Pictures announced that it would be releasing Paradoria in early 2015, and hinted that it might be the March 6, 2015 release window previously announced by the studio in October 2012 for a then-untitled Gingo Animation film. In January 2013, Universal confirmed that it would be releasing the film on March 6, 2015. In September 2013, Universal moved the film's release date to December 19, 2014, the release date that was originally slated for Illumination Entertainment's Minions. The release date change was also the day that Universal changed the release date of Gingo's The Planetokio Movie, from November 2014 to December 2015. Minions was later released on July 10, 2015. By April 2014, it was announced that Paradoria was pushed back to its original release date of March 6, 2015, due to a scheduling conflict. The film premiered on February 23, 2015 at the Brussels Animation Film Festival in Belgium, in an out-of-competition screening. In the United States, it premiered on February 26, 2015, at the Palace of Fine Arts in San Francisco, California, and received a wide theatrical release starting on March 6, 2015, in 2D, 3D, and select IMAX 3D theatres. Also notable was the fact that it was one of two feature films (the other being The Planetokio Movie) released by Gingo in the same calendar year, a first for the company. Marketing The teaser trailer for Paradoria was released by Gingo on June 29, 2014, via YouTube and was shown in front of Gabriel Garza 2, Planes: Fire & Rescue, The Perfect Pies, The Boxtrolls, Dolphin Tale 2, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, The Book of Life, Marcus Troy: Unleashed, Big Hero 6, and Penguins of Madagascar. The first official trailer was released on November 24, 2014 and was shown in front of Annie, Into the Woods, Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, and Big Eyes. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at Gingo's YouTube page on New Year's Eve 2014 and was shown before Strange Magic and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Conciding with the film's release, McDonald's produced eight toys in their Happy Meals. Home media Paradoria was released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on July 7, 2015, while a digital release was released on June 16, 2015. The releases include three short films titled: Camp Jamo, Noodles, and Getting Annoyed. Reception Box office Paradoria grossed $311.1 million in the United States and Canada and $406.2 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $717.3 million against a budget of $103 million. Worldwide, it is the eighth-highest-grossing film of 2015, the third-highest-grossing animated film of 2015 (behind Minions and Inside Out), the sixth-highest-grossing Gingo Animation film, and the 25th-highest-grossing animated film of all time. It is also the fourth-highest-grossing 2015 film released by Universal Pictures behind Furious 7, Jurassic World and Minions, as well as the second-highest-grossing Universal animated film of 2015 behind Minions. North America Coming soon! Outside North America Coming soon! Critical reaction On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 93% approval rating based on 185 reviews, with a weighted average rating of 7.5/10. The site's critical consensus states, "Beautifully animated, touching, and light-hearted, Paradoria is another unforgettable storytelling masterpiece that perfectly fits for Gingo standards." On Metacritic, the film has a normalized score of 87 out of 100, based on 59 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Coming soon! Expanded franchise Sequel TV series Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2015 Category:2010s Category:Paradoria Category:Films directed by Steve Samono Category:Films directed by Gary Hall Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films